Momentum
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: WARNING: Slash and incest Sam/Dean Wincest! Set during Season 4 premiere! Oneshot Drabble What should have happened during 'Lazarus Rising' after Sam and Dean hugged.


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Supernatural.

"I've been through this, Sam, it's _really him_!"

Bobby's hands are tight on his arms, but they're not restraining him anymore. Sam's eyes are zipping up and down on Dean's body, looking for any single piece of evidence that separates him from the Dean he knew and saw months ago. He wants Dean back in his life, but he doesn't want a doppelganger. He doesn't want a replacement. He wants his _brother_ back.

He wants to mumble something like _is it really you?_ or _what the hell happened?_ or even _god, I missed you_. Because right now, he would even settle for this fake Dean. He wants to feel his skin again, hear his voice again.

The girl he can't even remember the name of is standing awkwardly in the corner, eyes fixated on the knife now securely in Bobby's grasp. She too, looks like she has words on her tongue but not escaping her lips, but Sam doesn't care. Once Bobby feels Sam calm down, his firm grip lessens. Sam slips from the older man's arms, slowly nearing Dean. His eyes, his face, his hair, his smirk, it's all the same. The words that Bobby said a second ago, _it's really him_, echo in his mind.

His slow trotting speeds up and all of a sudden his hands are wrapped around Dean as though he's holding a dying puppy. He can feel his lips shaking like a storm-tossed leaf, Dean's arms wrapping around his form just as possessively. He grits to teeth to keep from crying or saying something embarrassing or what Dean would simply dismiss as a 'chick-flick moment'. He digs his fingernails into Dean's shoulder blade. The mere feel of his brother's rattled breath on his jugular is driving him insane.

The fact that Bobby is standing in the corner and the fact that a girl in nothing but a flimsy shirt and her undergarments leaning in the doorway vaguely flits through his mind, but Sam can't care. _He wants to kiss Dean_. He's waited too long not to. His arms tighten even more around his brother in a slight warning for what he's going to do.

Dean, however, is still thinking incoherently, and gently pushes his brother away. He keeps Sam at a distance by keeping his fingers furled securely around his shoulder.

Sam shakes his head lightly. He gives an awkward glance to Bobby and the girl, who are both watching with their eyes as wide as tree trunks. Sam shakes his head at Dean again, his eyes pleading and ready to water like a fountain that isn't being controlled anymore.

"I don't care, Dean." Sam mutters quietly, referring to the onlookers of the show he's about to put on. Dean frantically tries to shake his head no, that it's irrational and just one of those things done purely out of momentum of the moment.

"Sammy…" Dean finally rasps as a warning. Sam grasps his cheek in his hand and lightly pulls him forward, their lips connecting as though they were lovers from past lives finally meeting each other again. But it's been four months. Sam should be allowed to make unreasonable and overall foolish choices. Dean doesn't remember hell. He doesn't remember the past four months. But Sam does.

"I've missed you." he murmurs helplessly against Dean's mouth before he slides his tongue into the equation. Dean moans appreciatively into his brother's mouth and grips him by the hair like he would grip a mallet. Sam smiles subconsciously as they both melt into the kiss. It feels comfortable and familiar, almost as though they had been married for thirty years. Their arms wrap around each other as arms that know each other do. The sounds of their audience gasping in surprise goes by unnoticed by the two Winchesters as their too engrossed in their embrace, their lips rubbing against each other, their hands finding each other's skin again. As ardent as their kiss is, it's soft and gentle as a simple good morning greeting is.

Sam runs his tongue gingerly along Dean's lips, silently begging for entrance. The older hunter groans at the feathery like touch, his fingers gripping on his neck as he eagerly opens his mouth to welcome Sam's ministrations. Their tongues battle hungrily as though they're trying to learn about every single bump in each other's mouths. Dean licks at the roof of Sam's mouth before he flicks his tongue greedily at his teeth. Their fingers strengthen on their holds protectively.

Dean is murmuring things against Sam's mouth almost like a dying man using his last breath, "Oh, god, Sam, it's been too long, _too damn long_…" Sam nods slightly in agreement, his fingers moving down Dean's back to hold him at his bottom. Dean moans into his mouth.

"Can't breath." Sam mumbles breathlessly. Dean shakes his head.

"Breathe through your friggin' nose." He pants. Sam nods and kisses back even more fiercely.

They pull away from each other reluctantly as Bobby noisily coughs. Dean's hand is still wrapped around the nape of Sam's neck, lightly playing with the strands curling gently at his skin.

"So…" the voice of the awkward girl breaks both of the men from their intimate moment. They both clear their throats and let go of each other. "Are you too, like, together?"

_AN_: Like I do for all of my other stories, I am telling all of you readers to friend me at my livejournal at the name _JuliaKerns5_! :D

I wrote this just for the awesomeness of the season 4 premiere! The subtext and the actual wincesty _text_ was slapping me in the face!! I just love these two together :P


End file.
